Knit for a Cause
One of the best parts of knitting is giving. This section is meant to help people find a charity to donate their knitted items. If you have a charity that you are currently involed with, please post your link with a brief description. If there isn't a website set up, please post contact information and a description. Thank you so much. Happy Knitting! For The Troops :*US ::http://www.operationhomefront.org/Community/knitters.shtml :::Operation Home Front is knitting to provide troops deployed to Iraq, Afghanistan, and Kosovo with woolen helmet liners for the chilling subzero temperatures of the winter months. If you would like to help, please click the link above. For The Homeless :*US ::Contact information: Liz Jones, hartlite2@earthlink.net :::Cornerstone Community Church is actively seeking volunteers for its Knitting Ministry. This group meets each week and creates hats, scarves and gloves for the homeless of Lake Ellsinore,CA and surrounding areas. :*US ::http://knitwithlove.org :::Knit With Love is a charity consisting of volunteers all over the country who donate scarves, caps, blankets and other knitted items to us. We then donate their knitted items to different homeless shelters across America. We focus mainly on the children in the shelters, but we give many items to adults as well. Perinatal Loss :*US ::http://www.remner.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=12&Itemid=26 :::Baby items such as blankets, bonnets, booties,clothing, and burial items are needed for micro-preemies up to 6mos. Donations support the Perinatal Loss Program at Sutter Memorial Hospital in Sacramento, CA. Please follow the link for complete donation guidelines For Children ::http://www.jailao.org ::#‎jailaofoundation‬ ‪#‎WarmTheHeartsOfLaos‬ ‪#‎DonationDrive‬ #‎MonsoonSeasonHumanitarianMission‬ ‪#‎helpingHUMANITY‬ ‪#‎GivingBack‬ WARM THE HEARTS OF LAOS Donation Drive: Goal: Keep 1,500 kids warm and dry during the muddy rainy season in at least fifteen mountain villages of Laos. Much needed: MITTS, BEANIES and SCARVES to keep the less fortunate children warm during this monsoon season. Donations must be in our care by April 15 to allow six weeks for shipment to Laos and in time for our next Monsoon Season Humanitarian Mission in June 13-27, 2016 where our volunteer team will personally hand distribute all these donated items. Please mail your kind and charitable donations to: Jai Lao Foundation PO BOX 472, San Ramon, CA 94583 OR www.jailao.org or info@jailao.org *US ::http://www.motherbearproject.org/ :::The Mother Bear Project is a grass-roots, non-profit group dedicated to providing comfort and hope to children, primarily those affected by HIV/AIDS in emerging nations, by giving them a gift of love in the form of hand-knit and crocheted bears. Patterns and instructions are available on their website. For Chemo/Radiation patients :*US ::http://www.knitwithlove.org :::We not only give to the homeless, as mentioned above, but also give to people going through chemo and radiation treatments. We give beanies, prayer shawls, scarves, and blankets to hospitals in Southern California for them to distribute to their patients fighting cancer. : ::http://www.knotsoflove.org/ ::::Knots of Love collects knit or crocheted caps for patients going through chemotherapy or facing other medical conditions. All caps must meet certain criteria (type or yarn used, fragrance and smoke free, etc). Caps are collected at the KOL Costa Mesa office and are distributed to 522 facilities across the US and overseas.